thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
จักรกฤษณ์ หาญวิชัย
230px |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = |ชื่อเล่น = โอ๊ต |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = |เกิด = 18 มีนาคม พ.ศ. 2495 |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = ช่อง 7, ไทยพีบีเอส และ อื่นๆ |งานพากย์ที่ผ่านมา = ช่อง 3, CVD |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2520 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px}} จักรกฤษณ์ หาญวิชัย (ชื่อเล่น: โอ๊ต) เป็นนักพากย์ไทย ปัจจุบันพากย์ที่ไทยพีบีเอส และที่อื่นๆเช่น Now26, PPTV และ ช่อง 7 เป็นเจ้าของเสียงพากย์ บรูซ วิลลิส (Bruce Willis), จางเหว่ยเจี้ยน และพระเอกในหนังฮอลลีวู้ด หนังเอเชีย อีกหลายเรื่อง และเคยเป็นนักพากย์ประจำค่าย CVD (MVD) โดยมีเสียงตอนท้ายเรื่องของหนังในแต่ละเรื่องว่า "ขอได้รับความขอบคุณจาก CVD International มา ณ โอกาสนี้ สวัสดีครับ" ผลงานพากย์ ภาพยนตร์ *แรมโบ นักรบพันธุ์เดือด พากย์เป็น แรมโบ้ (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) (CVD International) *จักรพรรดิกลายพันธุ์ อัศจรรย์พันธุ์ต๊อง พากย์เป็น ครองท์ *The Wolverine พากย์เป็น โลแกน/วูล์ฟเวอรีน (ฮิว แจ็กแมน) *เอ็กซ์เมน: สงครามวันพิฆาตกู้อนาคต พากย์เป็น โลแกน/วูล์ฟเวอรีน (ฮิว แจ็กแมน) *Logan The Wolverine พากย์เป็น โลแกน/วูล์ฟเวอรีน (ฮิว แจ็กแมน) *จีไอโจ สงครามระห่ำแค้นคอบร้าทมิฬ พากย์เป็น โจเซฟ โคลตัน (บรูซ วิลลิส) *Unstoppable ด่วนวินาศ หยุดไม่อยู่ พากย์เป็น แฟรงก์ บาร์นส์ (เดนเซล วอชิงตัน) *007 พยัคฆ์ร้ายไม่มีวันตาย พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (เพียร์ซ บรอสแนน) (เสียงโรง) *007 พยัคฆ์ร้ายท้ามรณะ พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (เพียร์ซ บรอสแนน) (เสียงโรง) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น ฌอน บอสเวลล์ (ลูคัส แบล็ค) *Die Hard พากย์เป็น จอห์น แม็คเคลน (บรูซ วิลลิส) (CVD Video,Cvd International,Catalyst VCD) *Die Hard 2 พากย์เป็น จอห์น แม็คเคลน (บรูซ วิลลิส) (เสียงโรง,CVD International,Catalyst VCD) *Die Hard 4,5 พากย์เป็น จอห์น แม็คเคลน *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen พากย์เป็น ฟอลเลน *Transformers: Age of Extinction พากย์เป็น ล็อกดาวน์ *Sherlock Holmes (1-2) พากย์เป็น เชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส์ (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) *Jumanji พากย์เป็น อลัน พาร์ริช (โรบิน วิลเลียมส์) (เสียงโรง) *Jurassic Park พากย์เป็น ดร.อลัน แกรนต์ (แซม นีล), โดนัลด์ เจนนาโร่ (มาร์ติน เฟอร์เรโร) (เสียงโรง) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park พากย์เป็น เอ็ดดี้ คาร์ (ริชาร์ด ชิฟฟ์), ปีเตอร์ ลัดโลว์ (อาร์ลิส โฮเวิร์ด) (เสียงโรง) *Jurassic Park 3 พากย์เป็น ดร.อลัน แกรนต์ (แซม นีล) (เสียงโรง) *Bad Boys 1 พากย์เป็น ไมค์ ลอรี่ (Will Smith) *ทะลักจุดแตก Hard Boiled พากย์เป็น เทกิล่า (โจวเหวินฟะ) (เสียงโรง) *เดชคัมภีร์เทวดา พากย์เป็น โอวหยาง ฉวน (จางเซี๊ยะโหย่ว) (เสียงโรง) *เดชคัมภีร์เทวดา พากย์เป็น เล่งหูชง (แซม ฮุย) (CVD International) *เดชคัมภีร์เทวดา 2 พากย์เป็น เล่งหูชง (Jet Li) (เสียงโรง) *เดชคัมภีร์เทวดา 3 พากย์เป็น มือปราบฉางฟง (หวีกวงกวง) (เสียงโรง) *Braveheart พากย์เป็น วิลเลียม วอลเลซ (เมล กิ๊บสัน) (เสียงโรง) *Tango and Cash พากย์เป็น แกเบีรยล แคช (เคิร์ท รัสเซล) (CVD Video) *Waterworld พากย์เป็น เดอะ มาริเนอร์ (เควิน คอสเนอร์) (เสียงโรง) *The Fugitive พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ ริชาร์ด คิมเบอร์ (แฮริสัน ฟอร์ด) (เสียงโรง) *Furious 7 พากย์เป็น เด็คคาร์ด ชอว์ (เจสัน สแตแธม *Fast and Furious 8 พากย์เป็น เด็คคาร์ด ชอว์ (เจสัน สแตแธม) *Independence Day พากย์เป็น ผู้กองสตีเว่น ฮิลเลอร์ (วิลล์ สมิธ), ประธานาธิบดี โธมัส วิทมอร์ (บิลล์ พูลแมน) (เสียงโรง) *Patriot Games เกมส์อำมหิตข้ามโลก พากย์เป็น แจ็ต ไรอัน (แฮริสัน ฟอร์ด) (CVD International) *The Assassins พากย์เป็น โรเบิร์ท แรท (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) (เสียงโรง) *True Lies พากย์เป็น แฮรี่ ทาสเกอร์ (อาร์โนลด์ ชวาซเน็กเกอร์) (เสียงโรง,CVD International,Catalyst เฉพาะ VCD) *The 13th warrior พากย์เป็น อาเหม็ด ไอบีน ฟาเดียน (แอนโตนิโอ แบนเดอราส) (เสียงโรง) *The Rock พากย์เป็น สแตนลีย์ กู้ดสปีด (นิโคลัส เคจ) *The Mummy 1 พากย์เป็น ริค โอ คอนเนลล์ (แบรนดอน แฟร์เซอร์) *Ronin พากย์เป็น แซม (โรเบิร์ต เดอ นีโร) *Cast Away พากย์เป็น ชัค โนแลน (ทอม แฮงค์) *Road to Perdition พากย์เป็น ไมเคิล ซัลลิแวน (ทอม แฮงค์) *Speed 1 พากย์เป็น แจ็ค ทราเว่น (เคียนู รีฟส์) *Point Break พากย์เป็น โบดี้ (แพทริค สเวซี่) *Speed 2:Cruise Control พากย์เป็น อเล็กซ์ ชอว์ (เจสัน แพทริค) *Kiss The Girl พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ อเล็กซ์ ครอส (มอร์แกน ฟรีแมน) (เสียงโรง) *From Hell พากย์เป็น เฟรดเดอริค แอปเปอไลน์ (จอห์นนี่ เด็ปป์) *ผู้หญิงข้าใครอย่าแตะ พากย์เป็น อาหวอ (หลิวเต๋อหัว) (เสียงโรง) *Out of Sight พากย์เป็น แจ็ค โฟเลย์ (จอร์จ คลูนีย์) (เสียงโรง) *First Knight พากย์เป็น แลนเซล็อท (ริชาร์ด เกียร์) (เสียงโรง) *Just Cause พากย์เป็น พอล อาร์มสตรอง (ณอน คอนเนอรี่) (เสียงโรง) *Interview with the Vampire พากย์เป็น หลุยส์ (แบรด พิทท์) (เสียงโรง) *Top Gun พากย์เป็น มาเวอริค (ทอม ครูซ) (CVD Video,CVD International ) *Rain Man พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลี แบ็บบิท (ทอม ครูซ) (CVD International) *Born on the Fourth of July พากย์เป็น รอน โควิค (ทอม ครูซ) (เสียงโรง,CVD International ) *A Few Good Men สุภาพบุรุษเกียรติยศ พากย์เป็น ร้อยโทแดเนี่ล แคฟฟี่ (ทอม ครูซ) *Vanilla Sky พากย์เป็น เดวิด เอมส์ (ทอม ครูซ) '' *Minority Report หน่วยสกัดอาชญากรรมล่าอนาคต พากย์เป็น จอห์น แอนเดอตัน ''(ทอม ครูซ) *The Last Samurai พากย์เป็น นาธาน อัลเกรน (ทอม ครูซ) *Collateral สกัดแผนฆ่า ล่าอำมหิต พากย์เป็น วินเซนต์ (ทอม ครูซ) *Mission Impossible 2 พากย์เป็น อีธาน ฮันต์ (ทอม ครูซ) *Edge of Tomorrow พากย์เป็น นาวาตรี บิล เคจ (ทอม ครูซ) *Valkyrie ยุทธการดับจอมอหังการ์อินทรีเหล็ก พากย์เป็น พันเอก สตอฟเฟนเบิร์ก (ทอม ครูซ) *Knight And Day พากย์เป็น รอย มิลเลอร์ (ทอม ครูซ) *อ๋องอ๋าเทวดาฝากมากวน พากย์เป็น Pepper (โจวซิงฉือ) (เสียงโรง) *ขาตั้งสู้ 2 3 ใหญ่ 6 ขา ท้าโลก พากย์เป็น ปิแอร์ (หงจินเป่า) (เสียงโรง) *Groundhog Day พากย์เป็น ฟิล คอนนอส์ (บิล เมอร์เรย์) (เสียงโรง) *Patch Adams พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ ฮันเตอร์ อดัมส์ (โรบิน วิลเลียมส์) (เสียงโรง) *The River Wild พากย์เป็น เว้ด (เควิน เบคอน) (เสียงโรง) *Unforgiven พากย์เป็น ลิตเติ้ล บิล เด็ดเก็ท (ยีน แฮ็คแมน) (เสียงโรง) *In the Line of Fire พากย์เป็น มิช แลรี่ (จอห์น มัลโควิช) (เสียงโรง) *Passenger 57 พากย์เป็น จอห์น คัทเตอร์ (เวสลีย์ สไนป์) (เสียงโรง) *Marked for Death พากย์เป็น จอห์น แฮ็ทเชอร์ (สตีเว่น ซีกัล) (เสียงโรง) *The Mask พากย์เป็น สแตนลีย์ (จิม แคร์รี่) (เสียงโรง) *Bulletproof พากย์เป็น อาร์ชี่ โมเสส (อดัม แซนด์เลอร์) (เสียงโรง) *A Time to Kill พากย์เป็น เจค บริแกน (แมททิว แม็คคอนนาเฮย์) (เสียงโรง) *Gattaca พากย์เป็น วินเซนต์ แอนตัน ฟรีแมน (อีธาน ฮอว์ค) *Get Shorty พากย์เป็น ชิลลี่ ปาล์มเมอร์ (จอห์น ทราโวลต้า) (เสียงโรง) *Wild Thing 1 พากย์เป็น แซม ลอมบาโด (แมท ดิลลอน) *Hot Shot (1-2) พากย์เป็น ณอน ท็อปเปอร์ ฮาร์เลย์ (ชาร์ลี ชีน) (เสียงโรง) *Casino พากย์เป็น แซม เอซ ร็อทสเตน (โรเบิร์ต เดอะ นีโร) (เสียงโรง) *Carlito's way พากย์เป็น คาลิโต้ บรีแกนที (อัล ปาชิโน) (เสียงโรง) *Sudden Death พากย์เป็น ดาเรน ฟรานซิส (ณอง คล้อด แวน แดมม์) (เสียงโรง) *Showdown in Little Tokyo พากย์เป็น คริส เคนเนอร์ (ดอล์ฟ ลันด์เกรน) (เสียงโรง) *Undersiege (1-2) พากย์เป็น เคซี่ย์ ไรแบ็ค (สตีเว่น ซีกัล) (เสียงโรง) *Volcano พากย์เป็น ไมเคิล โรอาค (ทอมมี่ ลี โจนส์) (เสียงโรง) *Exodus:Gods and Kings พากย์เป็น โมเสส (คริสเตียน เบล) *The quick and the Dead พากย์เป็น คอร์ท (รัสเซล โครว์) (เสียงโรง) *L.A.Confidential พากย์เป็น บัด ไวท์ (รัสเซล โครว์) และ แจ็ค วินเซนต์ (เควิน สเปซีย์) (เสียงโรง) *Daredevil พากย์เป็น แมท เมอด็อก/แดร์เดวิล (เบน แอฟเฟลค) *Black Hawk Down พากย์เป็น แมท เอฟเวอส์แมน (จอร์ช ฮาร์ทเน็ท) *Red October พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ แจ็ค ไรอัน (อเล็กซ์ บอลด์วิน) (CVD Video) *โหด เลว ดี 1 พากย์เป็น อาเฉีย (เลสลี่ จาง) และ อาชาง (หลี่จื่อสง) (เสียงโรง) *เจาะเหลี่ยมกระโหลก พากย์เป็น อาแซม (อลัน ทัม) (เสียงโรง) *ใหญ่ฟัดใหญ่ พากย์เป็น เจ้าอ้วน (หงจิงเป่า) (เสียงโรง) *บันล็อค ผู้ชายทะลุเวลา พากย์เป็น (จางเหว่ยเจี้ยน กับ กัวฟู่เฉิง) (เสียงโรง) *Batman Forever พากย์เป็น เอ็ดเวิร์ด นิกม่า (จิม แคร์รี่) (เสียงโรง) *ซึมน้อยหน่อยกะล่อนมากหน่อย และ ปลื้ม พากย์เป็น มนัส (บิลลี่ โอแกน) *เพชรพยัคฆราช พากย์เป็น (สรพงษ์ ชาตรี) *ทีมเชือดแห่งโลกานุวัฒน์ พากย์เป็น (เติ้งกวงหยง) (เสียงโรง) *Seven พากย์เป็น เดวิด มิลส์ (แบรด พิทท์) (เสียงโรง) *The A-Team พากย์เป็น เฟซ (แบรดลีย์ คูเปอร์) *Steath พากย์เป็น เบน แกนนอน (จอช ลูคัส) *Starsky&Hutch พากย์เป็น เคน ฮัชชินสัน (โอเว่น วิลสัน) *Gone with the Wind พากย์เป็น เร็ท บัทเลอร์ (คลาร์ค แกเบิ้ล) (CVD Video) *Night at The Musseum (1-3) พากย์เป็น แลร์รี่ ดาลี่ย์ (เบน สติลเลอร์) *The Hobbit ไตรภาค พากย์เป็น ธอริน โอ แคนชิล (ริชาร์ด อาร์มิจเทจ) *Get Smart พากย์เป็น แม็กซ์เวล สมาร์ท (สตีฟ คาร์เรล) *Journey 2:The Mysterious Island พากย์เป็น แฮงค์ พาร์สัน (เดอะ ร็อค) *กอดคอกันไว้อย่าให้ใครเจาะกระโหลก พากย์เป็น เบน (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย) (เสียงโรง) *ตีแสกตะวัน พากย์เป็น โจ (โจวเหวินฟะ) (เสียงโรง) *The Long Kiss Goodnight พากย์เสียง มิทช์ เฮนเนสซี่ (แซมมวล แอล แจ็คสัน) (เสียงโรง) *Point of No Return พากย์เป็น บ็อบ (แกเบรียล เบิร์นส์) (เสียงโรง) *โป้วอั้งเสาะ จอมดาบหิมะแดง พากย์เป็น โป้วอั้งเสาะ (ตี้หลุง) (เสียงโรง) *Godfather (1-3) พากย์เป็น ไมเคิล คอลีโอเน่ (อัล ปาชิโน) (CVD Video) *Godfather 2 พากย์เป็น วีโต้ คอลีโอเน่ (โรเบิร์ต เดอะ นีโร) (CVD International) *Casualties of War พากย์เป็น แม็ค อีริคสัน (ไมเคิล เจ ฟ็อกซ์) (CVD Video) *The Big Hit พากย์เป็น เมลวิน สไมล์ลี่ย์ (มาร์ค วอลเบิร์ก) (เสียงโรง) *Fear พากย์เป็น สตีเว่น วอล์คเกอร์ (วิลเลียม ปีเตอร์เซ่น) (เสียงโรง) *ต้นตระกูลโหด พากย์เป็น Lam Ting-kwok,Mak Ying-hung และ Inspector Cheung (หลิวเต๋อหัว,อลัน ทัม และ หลี่ซิ่วเสียน) (เสียงโรง) *Hellboys (1-2) พากย์เป็น เฮลบอย (รอน เพิร์ลแมน) *The Day After Tomorrow พากย์เป็น ศาสตราจารย์ แจ็ค ฮอลล์ (เดนนิส เควด) *The Rite พากย์เป็น หลวงพ่อ ลูคัส เทรแวนท์ (แอนโธนี่ ฮ็อปกิ้นส์) *Pathfinder พากย์เป็น โกสท์ (คาร์ล เออเบียน) (เสียงโรง) *Ben-Hur พากย์เป็น จูดาห์ เบน เฮอร์ (ชาร์ลตัน เฮสตัน) (CVD Video) *Mission To mars พากย์เป็น วู้ดดี้ เบลค (ทิม ร็อบบิ้นส์) *Beverly Hills Cop 1-2 พากย์เป็น แอ็กเซล โฟเลย์ (เอ็ดดี้ เมอฟีย์) (CVD Video) *Rocky พากย์เป็น อพอลโล ครีด และ พอลลี่ เพ็นนิโน (คาร์ล เวลเธอร์ และ เบิร์ท ยัง) (CVD Video) *Rocky 3 พากย์เป็น ร็อคกี้ บัลบัว (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) (CVD International) *Rocky 5 พากย์เป็น ร็อคกี้ บัลบัว (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) (เสียงโรง) *About a Boy พากย์เป็น วิล ฟรีแมน (ฮิวจ์ แกรนท์) (Pacific) *Bridget Jones's Diary พากย์เป็น มาร์ค ดาร์ซีย์ (โคลิน เฟิร์ธ) (Pacific) *Darkman พากย์เป็น เพย์ตัน เวสท์เลค/ดาร์คแมน (เลียม นีสัน) (เสียงโรง) *Goldeneye พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (เพียส บรอสแนน) (เสียงโรง) *Down Periscope พากย์เป็น โธมัส ดอจ (เคลซี่ แกรมเมอร์) (เสียงโรง) *Nikita พากย์เป็น มาร์โก้ (ณอง ฮิวกัส แองลาด) (เสียงโรง) *Holy Man พากย์เป็น ริคกี้ เฮย์แมน (เจฟ โกลบลัม) *The Ten Commandments พากย์เป็น รามาเสส (ยูล บรินเนอร์) (CVD Video) *The Santa Clause พากย์เป็น สก็อต แคลวิน/ซานตาครอส (ทิม อัลเลน) *Operation Dumbo Drop พากย์เป็น ทีซี ดอยล์ (เรย์ ลิอ๊อตต้า) *Mackenna’s Gold พากย์เป็น จอห์น โคโลราโด (โอมาร์ ชารีฟ) (CVD Video) *Batman 1989 พากย์เป็น แบทแมน/บรู๊ซ เวย์น (ไมเคิล คีตัน) (CVD Video,CVD International) *Dirty Harry พากย์เป็น แฮรี่ คัลลาแฮน (คลินท์ อีสต์วู้ด) (CVD Video) *Lawrence of Arabia พากย์เป็น ผู้พันอัลเลนบี้ (แจ็ค ฮอคกิ้นส์) (CVD Video) *Outbreak พากย์เป็น พันเอกแซม แดเนียล (ดัสติน ฮอฟแมน) (เสียงโรง) *The Incredible Hulk พากย์เป็น Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (วิลเลียม เฮิร์ท) *The Huntsman: Winter's War พากย์เป็น อีริค (คริส แฮมเวิร์ธ) *Guns of Navarone พากย์เป็น คีธ มัลลอรี่ (เกรกอรี่ เป็ค) (CVD Video) *Fury พากย์เป็น ดอน "วอร์แดดดี้" โคลลิเยร์ (แบรด พิตต์) *The Accountant พากย์เป็น คริสเตียน วูล์ฟ (เบน แอฟเฟล็ก) (เสียงโรง) *Man of Steel พากย์เป็น จอร์-เอล (รัสเซล โครว์) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice พากย์เป็น บรูซ เวย์น/แบทแมน (เบน แอฟเฟล็ก) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier พากย์เป็น Alexander Pierce (โรเบิร์ต เรดฟอร์ด) *Captain America: Civil War พากย์เป็น Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (วิลเลียม เฮิร์ท) *Warcraft พากย์เป็น ดูโรทัน (โทบี้ เค็บเบล) *Independence Day: Resurgence พากย์เป็น ประธานาธิบดี โธมัส วิทมอร์ (บิลล์ พูลแมน) *Ghostbusters 2016 พากย์เป็น Kevin Beckman (คริส แฮมเวิร์ธ) *Suicide Squad พากย์เป็น เดดช็อต (วิลล์ สมิธ), บรูซ เวย์น/แบทแมน (เบน แอฟเฟล็ก) *Secret Window พากย์เป็น มอตต์ เรนี่ย์ (จอห์นนี่ เด็ป) *Father of the Bride 2 พากย์เป็น จอร์จ แบงค์ (สตีฟ มาร์ติน) *D2:The Mighty Ducks พากย์เป็น กอร์ดอน บอมเบย์ (เอมิลีโอ เอสเตเวซ) *D3:The Mighty Ducks พากย์เป็น ชาร์ลี คอนเวย์ (โจชัว แจ็คสัน) *Phenomenon พากย์เป็น จอร์จ มัลลี่ (จอห์น ทราโวลต้า) *Spy Hard พากย์เป็น ดิก สตีล (เลสลี่ นีลเซ่น) *Cruel Intentions พากย์เป็น เซบาสเตียน เวอมอนต์ (ไรอัน ฟิลิปเป้) *The Green Mile พากย์เป็น พอล เอจคอมบ์ (ทอม แฮงค์) (CVD International) *Legally Blonde พากย์เป็น เอ็มเม็ท ริชมอนด์ (ลุค วิลสัน) (CVD International) *Dances with Wolves พากย์เป็น จอห์น ดันบาร์ (เควิน คอสเนอร์) (เสียงโรง) *In the Name of the Father พากย์เป็น Gerry Conlon (แดเนียล เดย์ ลูอิส) (CVD Video) *มังกรหยก ศึกอภิมหายุทธ พากย์เป็น อาวเอี๊ยงฮง (เลสลี่ จาง) (CVD Video) *ชอลิ้วเฮียง จอมยุทธไม่หยุดรัก พากย์เป็น ชอลิ้วเฮียง (กั๊วฟู่เฉิง) (เสียงโรง) *The Three Musketeers พากย์เป็น ดี อาแท็คแนน (คริส โอ ดอนเนล) *The Rocketeer พากย์เป็น คลิฟ เซ็คคอร์ด (บิลลี่ เค็มเปล) *Good Morning Vietnam พากย์เป็น Adrian Cronauer (โรบิน วิลเลียมส์) (CVD Video) *Best Seller พากย์เป็น คลีฟ (เจมส์ วู้ด) (CVD Video) *Stuck on You พากย์เป็น Robert "Bob" Tenor (แมท เดมอน) (เสียงโรง) *Miracle on 34th Street พากย์เป็น Bryan Bedford (ดีแลน แม็คเดอม็อท) (เสียงโรง) *Invasion U.S.A พากย์เป็น แม็ท ฮันเตอร์ (ชัค นอริส) (CVD Video) *ฮ้อสะดุดโล้น พากย์เป็น เจิ้งจั๊ดชื่อ,เม๊าะเจีย (เสียงโรง) *ak 47 ฆ๋าล้างพันธ์ พากย์เป็น เยิ่นต๊ะหัว (เสียงโรง) *Species II พากย์เป็น แพทริค รอส (จัสติน ลาซาด) (เสียงโรง) *Rushmore พากย์เป็น Max Fischer (เจสัน สวาซแมน) (CVD International) *Bats พากย์เป็น เอ็มเมท คิมซี่ (ลู ไดมอนด์ ฟิลลิป) (CVD International) *ลิขิตรัก ข้ามเวลา พากย์เป็น ซังฮุล (ลีจุงแจ) *Star Wars 5-6 พากย์เป็น ลุค สกายวอล์คเกอร์ (มาร์ค ฮามิล) (CVD Video) *Spiderman Homecoming พากย์เป็น เอเดรียน ทูม (ไมเคิล คีตัน) *47 Metres Down พากย์เป็น '' ''Captain Taylor (แม็ททิว โมดีน) *The Internship พากย์เป็น William "Billy" McMahon (Vince Vaughn) (ช่องเจ็ด) *Predator 2 พากย์เป็น Michael "Mike" R. Harrigan (แดนนี่ โกลเวอร์) (เสียงโรง) *Unlocked พากย์เป็น Eric Lasch (ไมเคิล ดักลาส) *Atomic Blonde พากย์เป็น Emmett Kurzfeld (John Goodman) *The Hitman's Bodyguard พากย์เป็น Vladislav Dukhovich (Gary Oldman) ซีรี่ย์ *เปาบุ้นจิ้น 1993 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น จั่นเจา (เหอเจียจิ้ง) *ซือกง 1996 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น หวงเทียนป้า , เจี่ยชิงเทียน , ฉินต้าเปย *มังกรหยก ตอน เอี้ยก้วยกับเซียวเหล่งนึ่ง 1983 (ช่อง 3),(CVD Video ) พากย์เป็น เอี้ยก้วย (หลิวเต๋อหัว) *มังกรหยก 1983 (ช่อง 3 ) พากย์เป็น เอี้ยคัง (เหมียวเฉียวเหว่ย) *มังกรหยก 1983 (CVD Video ) พากย์เป็น ก๊วยเจ๋ง (หวงเย่อหัว) *ดาบมังกรหยก 1986 (CVD Video) พากย์เป็น เตียบ่อกี้ (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย) *ดาบมังกรหยก 2003 (ช่อง3) พากย์เป็น เตียบ่อกี้ (ซูโหย่วเผิง) *ไซอิ๋ว ภาค 1 (CVD International) พากย์เป็น ซุนหงอคง (จางเหว่ยเจี้ยน) *ไซอิ๋ว ภาค 2 (CVD International) พากย์เป็น ซุนหงอคง (เบนนี ชาน) *เจาะเวลาหาจิ๋นซี พากย์เป็น เซี่ยงเส้าหลง (กู่เทียนเล่อ) (ช่อง 3,CVD International) *แดจังกึม จอมนางแห่งวังหลวง (ช่อง 3 และ DVD) พากย์เป็น มิน จองโฮ (จี จินฮี) *ลีซาน จอมบัลลังก์พลิกแผ่นดิน (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น พระเจ้าจองโจ (ลีโซจิน) *เจ้าพ่อเซี้ยงไฮ้ ภาค 1 พากย์เป็น สี่เหวียนเฉียน (โจวเหวินฟะ) (CVD International) *แปดเทพอสูรมังกรฟ้า 1982 (CVD International) พากย์เป็น ต้วนอี้ และ ซีจุ๊ (ถังเจิ้นเยี่ย และ หวงเย่อหัว ) *แปดเทพอสูรมังกรฟ้า 1996 (ช่องสาม,CVD International) พากย์เป็น เฉียวฟง (หวงเย่อหัว) และ ต้วนอี้ (เฉินห้าวหนาน) *ฝ่ามิติลิขิตสวรรค์ 2011 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น หย่งเจิ้งฮ่องเต้ หรือองค์ชายสี่ (อู๋ฉีหลง) *องค์หญิงกำมะลอ ภาค 1-2 1998 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น หย่งฉี หรือองค์ชายห้า (ซูโหย่วเผิง) *ศึกลำน้ำเลือด 1987 (CVD Video) พากย์เป็น ฉิวหยันเค่อ (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย)/หลี่ซื่อหมิน (หลิวชิงหวิน) *Sleepy Hollow 2013 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น ไอชาบอด เครน (ทอม ไมสัน) *อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 2000 (CVD International) พากย์เป็น อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ (จางเหว่ยเจี้ยน) *เพื่อนรักหักเหลี่ยมโหด ภาค 1-2 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น Tim Yip Wing-tim (หลอเจียเหลียง) *เพื่อนรักหักเหลี่ยมโหด ภาค 1-2 (CVD International) พากย์เป็น Tim Yip Wing-tim และ Nick Cheung Chi-lik (หลอเจียเหลียง และ กู่เทียนเล่อ) *มังกรหยก 1 1994 พากย์เป็น ก๊วยเจ๋ง ( จางจื่อหลิน ) (CVD Video) *มังกรหยก 2 1995 พากย์เป็น เอี้ยก้วย (กู่เทียนเล่อ) (CVD Video) *มังกรหยก ตอน คัมภีร์มารนพเก้า พากย์เป็น อึ้งเอี๊ยะซือ (เดวิด เจียง) และ จิวแป๊ะทง (CVD Video) *ลี้คิมฮวงมีดบินปลิดวิญญาณ พากย์เป็น ลี้คิมฮวง (กวนหลี่เจี๋ย) (CVD Video) *เล็กเซียวหงส์ 1986 พากย์เป็น ฮวยมู่เล้า (CVD Video) *จอมดาบหิมะแดง 1989 พากย์เป็น เอี๊ยบไค (MV Video) *จางซานฟง ฤทธิ์หมัดสะท้านบู๊ลิ้ม พากย์เป็น To Cek-lun 1980 (MV Video) *จานซานฟง ภาค 2 พากย์เป็น เลสลี่ จาง (MV Video) *อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 1998 พากย์เป็น อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ (เฉินเสี่ยวชุน) (CVD International) *เพลงรักในสายลมหนาว พากย์เป็น คัง จุนซัง (เบยองจุน) (ITV และ VCD) *กระบี่เย้ยยุทธจักร 1996 พากย์เป็น เล่งหูชง และ ตงฟางปุ๊ป้าย (CVD International) *อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 2008 พากย์เป็น อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ (หวงเสี่ยวหมิง) (ช่องสาม) *อัศจรรย์ศึกชิงบัลลังก์น้ำแข็ง พากย์เป็น องค์ชายคาสั่ว (เฝิงเส้าเฟิง) (ช่องเจ็ด) *ก็อบลิน คําสาปรักผู้พิทักษ์วิญญาณ พากย์เป็น ก็อบลิน (ช่อง True 4u) *เพื่อนรักเพื่อนแค้น พากย์เป็น เกาเทียนจุ้น (เหวินเจ้าหลุน) (CVD Video) *เดชเซียวฮื่อยี้ 1999 พากย์เป็น เซียวฮื่อยี้ (หลินเจินอิ้ง) (ช่องสาม,CVD International) การ์ตูน *The Emperor's New School (ช่อง 7 / Disney) พากย์เป็น ครองท์ *The Powerpuff Girls (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น ศาสตราจารย์ยูโทเนียม โทคุซัตสึ * มาสค์ไรเดดอร์ ไฟส์ เดอะมูฟวี่ สงครามมนุษย์กลายพันธุ์ (Logo Film) พากย์เป็น อินูอิ ทาคุมิ(มาสค์ไรเดอร์ไฟส์) อื่นๆ *ดร.ออซ (Thaipbs) พากย์เป็น ดร.ออซ *America The Story of Us (Thaipbs) *โฆษณา ไส้กรอกบุชเชอร์ หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย‎